Lies for the Loved
by Riree
Summary: Seth is with another woman. As Summer frantically tries to grasp hold of the situation, Seth lies his way out as per usual. Will the life they'd planned out so long ago go accordingly?


**Intro.**

"Oh, and you're sure that's how things are going to go, eh?" she paused, tapping her nose gently on the bridge as she continued to wait for a response.

A mutter. A sound. A breath to know he was alive.  
Alive and listening. Hanging on her every word.  
Pining for her forgiveness.

"You're just going to waltz in here and pretend nothing happened, is that it?"

"Summer!" he pleaded, watching the solemn expression on her face darken--an expression so unlike the Summer he knew. No longer were sunny smiles and rosy cheeks plastering themselves cheerfully along her cheekbones - no. All of that had been replaced by anger and lip-quivering conversations, nervous ramblings about the future.

"It was one kiss." he gulped, flitting his eyes to the ground for a moment's time. One kiss. he repeated in his mind, the invisible beads of sweat growing one by one across his forehead. As he mentally swiped them away, Seth recalled the other night… Anna. ...and, that fatefu--

_Fateful?_  
Seth's conscious was kicking in.  
_You're supposed to love Summer. Summer Roberts! Ring a bell? The girl you fought for your entire life? What are you doing?_  
For a moment the voices died down, leaving seconds for Seth to think with a clear mind. But just as he opened his mouth, ready to bargain once more, they started up again.  
_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled back, slamming a fist against the top of his head. He was losing it. He was offered everything in life, and he couldn't choose. It wasn't what he did. Choices weren't an option he'd ever really grown used to; for he'd always viewed himself as a sad pathetic loner that no one truly cared about. And although that was still half true… Seth couldn't get the tiny little tidbit out of his mind. He wasn't able to select just one individual.

"What?" furrowing her brows, Summer slowly sat down on the side of Seth's new couch, the one adorning the college dorm he'd been sharing with a room-mate. Some crazy alcoholic by the name of Matt.

"Seth.. what..?" Summer was confused, unaware that Seth wasn't yelling at her. He was angry with himself. Mad that he couldn't pick a lifestyle and stick to it. And Summer sat beside him, patiently. She wouldn't let one speedbump ruin them. She loved Seth.

"Seth, I..."

_I can't bring myself to yell._

Summer tried to stretch her jaw open, forcing her vocal chords to shake; but nothing would come out. The words, the speech she had planned out her mind was melting away, along with her penetrating anger.  
And Seth sat before her, fiddling him thumbs around in the spaceship covered sheets of his small dorm standard bed, smiling dully towards the yellow-brown carpeting.

"Summer, Anna and I were just.. there - it just happened. And I didn't mean for this to affect you so much---"

He'd done it. He'd set her off again. Steam rose from the top of her head as she whirled around to make his match.

"You didn't want it to affect me?! You stupid fuck..." Summer took a deep breath and stood up painstaking slow before turning around to let their eyes meet again. With tear brimmed eyes and a tear stained cheek, Summer sighed and bit her lip gently.

_At least one of us has to be calm_. She thought.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you were.. just, drunk, confused. Afraid. Tell me you hate yourself for doing this."

Silence.

"Seth!" she screamed, clamping down on her lip tightly, drawing blood to the surface. Shit.

Lies. That was the route Seth had planned to take. To tell her they'd found some old pot, that their experience was merely accidental, a result of too much tequila and an unusual high. But that hadn't been it. Anna had been laying next to Seth on her couch, grinning up at the ceiling as she slowly laced her fingers with his own. Seth's heart skipped a beat as he let his eyes slowly fade into her own. Love me, she whispered. Seth sighed and sat up, eyeing her with his deep brown gaze. Love me. Love me. And he bent forward, placing a wet stain upon her lips. And things took toll from there. Caresses eloping the body, smiles engulfing their fears, love.

"I found some old pot." he relayed, taking his cold stare to another object in the room; Sir Togglekins, his newest addition. A friend of Captain Oats. Sir Togglekins was a plastic dinosaur that he'd found at a park. He assumed some small petulant five-year old had left it behind. And as he searched around the park, no sign of a child crying out in desperation in sight, Seth plucked the dino from the ground, stuffed it in his tight jeans pocket and strolled home. Seth somehow found the inanimate objects eyes to be yearning for help--a safe haven, and Captain Oats was in need of some new friends. Summer and Princess Sparkles had been growing distant recently.

"So, you didn't mean to..?"

Drawing a deep breath into his lungs, Seth felt the flush overwhelm him. Cheeks tinged cold gray, lips freezing blue. "No--"  
Liar.  
Faker.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What 'wonderful' timing." he groaned, throwing open the door. As he did so, Seth let the penetrating stare cross his own miserable gaze. For a moment his breathing stopped, his wet tongue became dry, and as he closed the door around his body gently, the guest finally spoke.

"Hi Seth." a warm smile crossed the face of Anna Stern as she stood before him, blonde hair falling sweetly against her delicate cheeks. She was grinning back at him and everything about her seemed to echo out those same words before he and Anna finally stripped their clothes one by one; love me.

"I missed you."


End file.
